


Boku wa Nomitai (I feel like drinking)

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Babu... it’s eight in the evening, we still have to have dinner. I don’t think you should, on an empty stomach…” he said, hesitating. “And anyway, why did you buy all those bottles?” he asked, pointing at those – more than four it seemed – still on the marble.





	Boku wa Nomitai (I feel like drinking)

Yasuda looked puzzled at his boyfriend.

Subaru had been weird for days. He didn’t laugh, he didn’t joke, he always seemed to be in a bad mood.

Yasu had wondered what was going through his mind, of course, but he knew all too well that asking would’ve served no purpose at all.

One needed to know how to deal with Subaru; and during the years, Shota had learnt that when it happened that he was doing, the only thing to do was to let him stew, and waiting for it to go away on its own.

Anyway, all his resolution that night started to waver.

The elder had arrived home a few minutes before, after having headed out muttering he needed something from the conbini.

He had set the bags on the kitchen island and had started taking out bottles of wines and various alcohol, one by one.

Yasu looked from the door, his eyes wide open.

Subaru had noticed his presence, but he had ignored him; he had gone to the fridge instead, taking out the ice and putting it in a glass, then poured some vodka in it.

Shota passed from a light confusion to a total incredulity.

“Babu... it’s eight in the evening, we still have to have dinner. I don’t think you should, on an empty stomach…” he said, hesitating. “And anyway, why did you buy all those bottles?” he asked, pointing at those – more than four it seemed – still on the marble.

Subaru raised his eyes to show his completely indifferent expression, then shrugged.

“Because. I felt like drinking.” he just said, sipping his vodka and wincing for the sudden burn.

Shota got closer, grabbing the glass from him and glaring.

“What does it mean you felt like drinking? I’ve never seen you knock back more than a few beers and now you want me to believe you went out with the sole purpose of buying alcohol without a good reason?” he said, his voice louder than usual.

Shibutani raised his eyebrows, taking back the glass with a harsh movement, and finished drinking it.

“Exactly.” he said.

Yasuda frowned, understanding less and less of the other’s behaviour.

“Can you please tell me what’s going on?” he asked, now more tender than he had been before.

Subaru smirked, filling up the glass again.

“I’ve been in a bad mood for over a week. Was this what it took for you to finally notice?” he accused.

Shota’s face turned red, sign that his irritation was soon going to be out of control.

“Don’t be stupid, Subaru. _Of course_ I noticed there’s something wrong. I just wanted to let it pass on its own, without smothering you. If you really wanted to let me know what’s going through your mind you could’ve just told me, without forcing me to ask!” he said, shaking his head at how unreasonable he was being.

The elder shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

“I’m not coming to talk to you about what I think. Perhaps you’re not interested. Had you cared you would’ve come to me anyway.” he stated and kept drinking, spitefully.

Yasu’s lips thinned, and he clenched his fists, clawing at the palm of his hands.

“We’re together, Subaru. Of course I care about what you think, of course I care if there’s something concerning you or making you feel bad!” he replied, incredulous.

Shibutani finished the second glass as well, and poured more vodka into it. He didn’t look at Yasu when he started talking again.

“It wasn’t my intention bothering you with my pointless concerns. I didn’t want to steal time from you and Ohkura.” he murmured, his cheeks turned red all of a sudden, and the younger couldn’t say if it was for the alcohol, for the irritation, or for the shame of having finally admitted what was bothering him.

But he didn’t care at all.

He still had to elaborate what he had just said.

_Ohkura?_

Yasu tried to wrap his mind around something specific, but he couldn’t think about anything leading Subaru to be jealous of _Tacchon_.

“Baru… what the hell are you talking about?” he asked, his eyes wide. Subaru shrugged and grinned, sarcastic.

“Shota, don’t think for a second I don’t see the way the two of you act. It’s been since you’ve been in that damn drama together that the two of you don’t part for a second. And when you go out you’re always with him, and when you’re on the phone it’s always him, and when we’re all together you’re always close to him. I’m not blind, you know.” he said, his breath heavy.

Yasuda raised an eyebrow, not tearing his eyes off of him.

“I don’t think you’re blind, Subaru.” he said, calm. “I think you’re completely out of your mind.” he stated.

He saw the elder’s face become a brighter shade of red, and this time he knew irritation was the cause.

“Don’t mess with me, Yassan!” he abandoned the glass for a moment, getting closer to the blond. “I see how you look at each other, I see how damn... happy you are when you’re together.” he accused, and the other man saw sadness in his eyes.

“No Baru, _you_ don’t mess with me. There’s absolutely nothing between Tacchon and me. I’m his friend, like I’m friend with all the others, just like you are their friends. There no contract binding me here, so if I really had felt something more for him I simply would’ve left, instead of being with you. But, as it appears, it’s you I love, you idiot!” he said, almost yelling.

Subaru froze

He slightly tilted his head, looking him in the eyes as if evaluating whether to believe him or not.

“It’s me you love.” he repeated, frowning.

Yassan shook his head, resigned.

“I’m glad you recognize that, after years we’ve been together, honey.” he replied, sarcastic.

He saw Subaru shrug, and then burst out laughing.

“You love me!” he said again, still smiling, and Yasuda almost couldn’t believe him.

“Yes, I do.” he remarked, glaring at him.

“So... you don’t feel anything for Tacchon, do you?” he went on, looking so relieved that it was impossible for Yasu to still be mad at him; he burst out laughing, getting closer and hugging him.

“Of course I don’t feel anything for him. Ohkura’s my friend, that’s all. I like spending my time with him, but I much rather come back home to you.” he murmured in his ear, holding him tighter.

He heard Subaru chuckle again, then sigh and letting go against him, resting his chin on his shoulder and holding him as well.

“I’m sorry, Sho-chan. I think I let it get out of hand. It’s just that I’ve seen the two of you so close, always together and... I didn’t think about the logical explanation.” he said, slightly slurring.

The younger grabbed his shoulders, looking straight in his eyes.

“Subaru... next time will you please do me a favour and come straight to talk to me, before rushing into things?” he said, ironical, pointing at the bottles behind him.

Shibutani turned to look at them, chuckling.

“I suppose I didn’t really think it through.” he murmured, with a little convincing guilty expression.

“What are we supposed to do with them now?” Yasu asked.

Subaru pulled back, taking the glass again and emptying it in the sink.

“I don’t think I’ll drink just for the sake of it. But I’ll keep them for the next time you’ll be out with Tacchon.” he said, nonchalantly.

The younger blushed and glared.

“Shishou!” he scolded him, and the other man laughed.

“Joking!” he said, but still he put the bottles inside the cabinet. “You never know.” he added, shrugging.

Yasu got closer again, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“We could keep them for when you’ll finally manage to drive me completely crazy.” he whispered, but he was smiling.

Subaru smiled back, turning to look at his and pressing their lips together.

“I love you, Shota.” he murmured.

“I love you too, Babu.” he replied, kissing him back. “Don’t be so stupid again, please.”

The elder hugged him and ignored him, but Yasuda didn’t care.

He knew it was bound to happen again; he knew that Subaru’s reactions were hardly even logical, that he was often over the top, that when he fixated on something, there was nothing capable of changing his mind.

But, after all, he had to admit that once he had gotten used to coexist with the, he found those traits of him amusing.

And anyway, he loved him for that as well.


End file.
